Inspirations-Manifestation
Inspirations-Manifestation ist die dreiundzwanzigste Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die achtundachtzigste der Serie. Als Rarity ein kreatives Tief hat versucht Spike ihr mit Magie zu helfen. Inhalt Abgelehnt Das Ponyville Fohlen-Festival steht bevor und Rarity baut mit Spikes Hilfe dem Puppenspieler Claude ein fahrbares Puppentheater. Doch gefiel ihm das nicht. Schlechte Räder und vor allem zu wenig Platz. Seine Kritik ist so Harsch das es Rarity einen Tiefschlag versetzt. Formtief Spike versucht Rarity aus ihrem Selbstmitleid heraus zu holen und schlägt vor was anderes fürs Festival zu machen. Leider ist dafür nicht mehr genug Zeit. Und dabei wollte Rarity das Festival mit ihrer Kreativität bereichern woran sie, ihrer Meinung nach, jämmerlich scheiterte. Jetzt versucht sie ihren Kummer in Eiscreme zu begraben. Also überlegt Spike sich was anderes. Das Buch Mit Owlowiscious sucht Spike in der Bibliothek des Schlosses der zwei Schwestern nach einem Zauber der Helfen könnte. Was Owl für keine gute Idee hält. Da entdeckt Spike eine Geheimkammer mit einem Speziellen Buch aus Stein. Das er sich trotz greifbar, spürbaren Unheils näher ansieht. Der Titel Inspirations-Manifestation klingt aber genau nach dem was Spike gesucht hat. Es kann Ideen zum Leben erwecken. Und trotz Owlowiscious Einwänden nimmt er das Buch mit. Hochform Rarity hat schon etliche Eisbecher geleert als Spike mit dem Buch in die Boutique kommt. Als Rarity den Zauber wirkt dringt die Magie des Buches in ihr Horn. Als ersten Test hübscht Rarity das Bauch und dann ihre Couch auf. Nach dem sie sich bei Spike bedankt hat machen sie sich auf die Suche nach Cloude, doch zeigt die dunkle Magie schon Nebenwirkungen. Kurz darauf präsentiert Rarity Cloude das perfekte Puppentheater. Doch will Rarity nicht verraten wie sie das gemacht hat Wenig Später war das Festival ein voller Erfolg und Spike möchte das Buch zurückbringen. Allerdings kann Rarity ihn überzeugen es noch was behalten zu können. Owlowiscious hat daein ganz mieses gefühl bei der Sache aber das Ignoried Spike. Als Spike am nächsten Tag bei Rarity rein schaut wird er von einer Kleiderlawine verschüttet. Sie war die ganze Nacht auf und hat mit Hilfe des Buches die Herbstkollektion für die nächsten Fünfzehnjahre entworfen. Doch jetzt will sie sich Ponyville vorknöpfen vorausgesetzt Spike lässt ihr das Buch noch ein wenig. Was er Drache tut. Neue Dimensionen Als erstes verwandelt Rarity heimlich den Apfelkarren der Apples in ein Model aus purem Gold mit Juwelen Besetzt. Spike ist begeistert und schlägt vor Applejack zu fragen ob sie auch die anderen Karren verwandelt dar. Aber Rarity meint das sie keine Erlaubnis braucht, jeder mag doch schöne Überraschungen. Auch soll keiner wissen das sie dahinter steckt. Das soll nur unter ihnen drei bleiben. Sie, Spike und das Buch. Das Rarity jetzt Knuddelt. Aber auch wen er leise Zweifel hat verspricht Spike zu schweigen. Weiter geht’s. Rarity steckt Rainbow in ein Kleid das sie mächtig stört, Verwandelt Fluttershys Vogelhäuschen in eine Villa in der sich der Vogel verirrt und macht aus einer Kindergeburtstagsparty die Pinkie ausgerichtet eine Highsocitygala. Außer Kontrolle So langsam dämmert Spike das Rarity außer Kontrolle gerät und versucht sie zu einer Pause zu bewegen. Doch Rarity will erst ruhen wen ganz Ponyville von ihren Visionen profitiert hat und zaubert Spike eine Edelstein Rüstung in der er sich kaum bewegen kann. Kaum hat sich Rarity auf den Weg gemacht findet Twilight, die eigentlich ein verdächtiges Pony sucht, Spike und denkt schon ihn hat es auch erwischt. Er meint aber nur was neues ausprobieren zu wollen. Da alarmiert die Bürgermeisterin Twilight das der Pavillon in einen Kristall verwandelt wurde und jetzt zwei Ponys drin gefangen sind. Sofort macht sich Twilight auf den Weg. Als sie weg ist fordert Owlowiscious Spike auf endlich mit der Sprache raus zu rücken den so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Allerdings hat Spike Angst das Rarity dann nicht mehr mit ihm befreundet sein will. Twilight kann die zwei Ponys raus Zaubern. Aber Spike bringt es immer noch nicht über sich zu reden. Da fällt ihm was ein. Wen er Rarity das Buch abnimmt kann sie die Magie darin nicht mehr nutzen. Dazu kann Owlowiscious nur die Augen rollen. Aber Spike hält es für einen guten Plan er muss nur noch raus finden wohin Rarity ist. Zum Glück hat sie einen Hinweis hinterlassen, vergoldete Wege. Stoppt Rarity Rarity ist auf einen Hügel außerhalb der Stadt gegangen wovon aus sie die beste Sicht hat. Als Spike versucht sich an zu schleichen entdeckt sie ihn, doch kann er sich mit ein paar Schmeicheleien raus reden. Jetzt Startet Owlowiscious ein Ablenkungsmanöver und Spike kommt an das Buch aber nicht weit, ehe sie ihn entdeckt. Da schluckt er das Buch heimlich schnell runter und glaubt die Sache ist erledigt. Rarity hat inzwischen Beschloss das ganz Equestria von ihren Visionen profitieren soll und zaubert zum Reisen einen goldenen Streitwagen. Was bedeutet das die Magie des Buches auf Rarity übergegangen ist und sie ihre Pläne zur Verschönerung Equestrias vorantreiben kann. Da fasst Spike sich ein Herz und Sagt Nein. Er macht Rarity klar das sie Dinge zwar verändert aber nicht verbessert hat. Spike hätte es ihr schon gleich sagen sollen aber er wollt sie als Freund unterstützen. Stadtessen hat er zugelassen das sie fürchterlich wurde. Spikes Worte dringen durch und die Magie entweicht aus Rarity und sie wird Normal. Sie kann nicht glauben das sie Ponyville so zugerichtet hat. Da wird Spike Klar was passiert ist. Der Letzte Teil des Zaubers Lautet „Doch achte darauf. Nur wenn wahre Worte gesprochen werden, bist du am Ende auch frei.“ Rarity stand im Bann des Buches und wollte Equatris verändern. Er war zu verängstigt zu sagen was er denkt. Aber dann musste er es tun. Rarity macht ihm klar das er nie Angst haben sollte ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Den sie sind Freunde. Große Umarmung Freunde sind ehrlich Etwas Später schreibt Spike ins Tagebuch heute gelernt zu haben wie wichtig es ist ehrlich zu seinen Freunden zu sein auch wen sie etwas tun das man für falsch hält. Ein wahrer Freund weiß das du ihm etwas sagst, weil du ihn als Freund magst. Da kommt Twilight rein ,völlig erledigt vom Aufräumen in der Stadt und verbietet Spike je wieder ungefragt ein Buch aus der Schloss Bibliothek zu nehmen. Den selbst mit Hilfe von Luna und Cadance war es ein hartes Stück Arbeit die ganze dunkle Magie zu vertreiben. Dem kann Spike nur entgegnen das Twilight nicht sehr gut aussieht, Er will nur ehrlich sein wie Freunde es zu einander sind. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:15: Die Szene in der Spike sich dem magischen Buch nähert, ähnelt der Szene in der Aladdin, im gleichnamigen Disneyfilm von 1992, die Wunderlampe findet. *Z. 16:44: Die goldenen Wege sind eine Anspielung auf den gelben Ziegelsteinweg aus Der Zauberer von Oz. *Z. 19:01: Der Dialog. Rarity: Ich bin so Unheimlich aufgeregt. Spike: Und ich verängstigt. Stammt aus der NBC Sitcom: Saved by the Bell. Navboxen en:Inspiration Manifestation es:Manifestación de Inspiración pl:Inspiracja, manifestacja pt:Manifestação Inspiradora ru:В плену у вдохновения Kategorie:Vierte Staffel